A Valentine's Story
by Barriss
Summary: A Harry/Hermione Romance fic. (my first,omw,my FIRST romance fic) Ron and Cho's the Matchmakers ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading one of his books. Or at least appeared to be reading. He was really waiting for someone. And that someone just happened to be Hermione Granger. Harry had taken a liking to her ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts,but had never taken it seriously till now. She was his best friend,and he didn't want anything to change that. So he pushed the thoughts away,but they returned full force. Everytime Hermione talked to him,his tongue wouldn't move,everytime she was near him,his heart pounded so loud he thought she would hear. He had never told anyone,not even Sirius,about his feelings for her. He was hoping that his crush on her would die down. But that was near impossibility. Hermione's figure changed quickly over the years. Her no longer bushy hair now sleek and shiny, her childish,stern face,how matured,fair,and beautiful. She looked like an angel.   
  
The common room door burst open,and Hermione walked inside,bag over one arm,books in the other. "...blasted Malfoy....always ruining things..just had to interrupt me..honestly how could Jia fall for him?....Oh hello Harry! What are you doing up so late?" After muttering things to herself,and setting her things on a table,she looked up and smiled at Harry. "Oh! H-hi,um just reading," he said,holding up his book. Hermione giggled. "Do you need any help?" she asked. *She must think it's a homework assignment* Harry thought. "Uh,no,no thanks!" he replied. "Are you sure? because you're reading it upside down," she said, pointing. Harry looked,and sure enough,his book WAS upside down. He blushed furiously,but before he could say anything,Hermione said, "I really think you should go to bed ,Harry. It's too late to be doing things in your right mind..Go on now. Up to bed!" she ordered. Harry closed his book,muttered goodnight,and obeyed the strict command. He HAD to tell someone tomorrow..or he would burst. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After his lessons the next day,Harry was planning to tell Ron about Hermione. But Ron had to go see Professor McGonagall concerning something. So Harry made for the quidditch field quickly,hoping to clear his mind there instead.   
  
On his way, Harry ran into Cho,who was standing impatiently with her best friend Jia Liushien, who was flirting with Draco Malfoy. "Oh! Sorry,Cho," Harry stopped to help her pick the books she dropped. "What's the hurry?" she asked. Harry used to be in love with Cho. She was a beautiful,Chinese girl, in Ravenclaw house,and was seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She had her hair up in a loose bun that day. Harry and she were just good friends now. "Cho, could i speak to you? In private?" he asked. "Sure. Hold on a bit. Jia, Harry and I are going to have a chat so...oh forget it," Cho rolled her eyes. Jia ( a very strikingly pretty girl. She had deep black hair,it looked almost purple) was too busy talking with Draco to listen.   
  
Harry led Cho to the quidditch field, Firebolt in hand. Cho just borrowed a school broom. As Harry let out the practice golden snitch, he started stating his problem to Cho. Cho listened as they flew thru the air,looking around for the snitch. Cho spotted it first,and caught it. "So, you are in love with Mione?" she asked, throwing the snitch towards him. Harry caught it,let it go again,and replied, "Yeah, you could say that..How do i tell her?" Cho shrugged as they both raced around the field looking for the snitch. "Simple. You tell her," she said,manner-of-factly. Harry sighed as he caught the snitch. "Easier said than done,Cho," he said, throwing the snitch to her. Cho caught it. "Harry, what's a snitch?" she asked, hovering in the air beside him. "It's the thing most sought after in a Quidditch game,which gives to 150 points for catching it,therefore raising the chances of your team to win?" he grumbled. "Cho,you know this," he said. "I also know it's very valuable to a game," she said, showing him the ball. "When you see it,you go for it at once,wanting it to be yours, so you could win...but when you see it,just stare,not doing anything,not even attempting to catch it...it goes away..." she said, letting go of the snitch. The snitch buzzed out of sight. "So is your love for Hermione. When you see it, reach for it at once,don't avoid it. Or it will disappear,leaving you with nothing," Cho said. Harry just sat on his broom in the air thinking about what Cho had said,as she went in search of the snitch. She was right. he had to tell Hermione now or never, But he had to tell Ron first. "Hey Harry! Are you playing or not?" Cho's voice rang across the field. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He flew over to Cho,who had caught the snitch again. "Thanks,Cho," he said. "No problem," she said, letting go of the snitch. The two of them raced to find it first.  
  
-Library-  
  
"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA--" Harry raised a hand and clamped Ron's mouth shut. "Shut up!" he hissed, as Madame Pince,the librarian, gave them a dark look. "What do you mean you're in love with Hermione?" Ron loudly whispered back. "I'm planning to tell her soon. But i wanted to let you know first. Is it all right with you?" Harry asked. "Well...yes,it's alright,but what about Cho?" Ron whispered back. "Cho knows, Ron,she was the first one to know. And what about her? I don't have a crush on her anymore,remember?" Harry whispered back. Ron blushed. "Well,see i just wanted to know,because..um...I wanted to ask her for the Valentine's Ball next month," Ron quietly said. Harry grinned. "Roooonnie! I didn't know--" "Oh,put a lid on it,Harry! I don't have a crush on her,it's jus,wel..i cant find anyone else to go to the ball with,they all have partners already,or they just plain reject me..and..well..Cho's nice enough,i guess.." Ron replied. Harry stifled a laugh. "Why don't you ask her now,before someone else does?" he said, pulling Ron from his seat. "B-but.." Ron protested. As Ron stuttered,Harry pulled him out of the library and into the corridors,where Cho and Jia were talking with Lavender and Parvati. As Lavendar and Parvati were leaving, Harry and Ron walked up to Cho.   
  
"Erhem!!" Harry cleared his throat. Cho and Jia turned to them. "Cho, Ron has something to ask you," Harry said,pulling Ron in front of him. Cho looked at him expectantly. "Uh...Cho?" Ron started,his face blushing red. "Yes?" Cho asked,smiling. "Would you,um,go,um,with,um m-" Ron's proposal came out in jerks. Harry finally had to clap him hard on the back,and Ron's sentence came out in one breath unexpectedly. "..comewithmetothevalentine'sballnextmonth," he said,then glared at Harry. Jia giggled,whereas Cho smiled kindly. "Why thank you for asking me,Ron. I'd be delighted," she said. Ron grinned. "Ahem,now that he's asked you, we need um talk about...Operation Hermione," Harry quietly said. Jia perked up. "Operation Hermione? What's that?" she asked. "Could we tell her?" Cho asked,looking uncertainly at Harry. After much thought and hesitation,Harry agreed, " Only if she'd keep her mouth shut and not say a word to anyone,especially MALFOY." Jia blushed,and agreed to the deal. "So when do i tell her?" Harry asked, after they had explained everything to Jia. Jia and Cho answered simultaneously, "At the ball." "But when at the b-" Harry started. "Harry,you think of HOW to tell her,not WHEN. You'll know when the moment comes. And don't worry, Jia, Ron,and I have EVERYTHING under control.." Cho assured him,a mischievious glint in her eye. "What are you--" Harry asked,doubtful. But Jia cut him off, "Cho's right Harry. We've got everything under control. And guess what Cho?" Jia turned to her friend. "Oh this better not be about Draco again," Cho pleaded. "Actually,it is. He asked me to the ball!" Jia squealed. Cho groaned, "Of course you said no?" "Said no? I said yes, of course!! He has got to be the most hottest..." Jia rambled on. Ron and Harry said goodbye,and left before they started to puke. They could hear Cho groaning as Jia rattled on about how cute,how unselfish,how extremely FINE Draco was. ....  
  
-Gryffindor Common Room-  
  
As Ron and Harry entered the common room,they noticed Hermione already there. "Act calm," Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "Where have you two been?" she demanded,getting up from the table. "Just from our lessons,why?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. "Nothing. It's just that both of you,especially Harry, have been acting pretty distrated lately.." she said. "Just because you're head girl doesn't mean you have to know our every move. And plus,i have been distracted. I've got a date to the baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal," Ron sang. "Who?" Hermione demanded sharply, daring to believe. "Cho," Ron said, taking a seat on the couch. "Noooo,really?" Hermione stared at him and Harry. Harry nodded solemnly. "Oh,Harry,i'm so sorry," she started. "Why?" he asked. "Well,you liking Cho and everything..." she replied,looking down. "Oh! No,Mione, i don't like Cho anymore. I'm mean,we're good friends, but i don't have a crush on her," he explained. Hermione brightened. "Well,that's good. Have you found a date yet,Harry?" she asked, taking her books and putting them into her bag. "Uh...no," Harry started. Ron,who was sitting on the couch behind Hermione, made signs telling him to ask her. Hermione turned around, and Ron pretended to fall asleep. "Uh,Hermione? Have you been asked yet?" Harry asked. "No,and i don't expect to," she laughed. "Why's that?" Harry asked. "Well, i'm not pretty as the other girls are,and well,no boys like me," she said, closing her ink bottle. "That's not true," Harry said quietly,but loud enough for Hermione to hear. She laughed, "Oh, i know you and Ron like me,but that's because we're best friends," she said, taking her quills and shoving them inside her bag. Once again, Ron got up and made desperate signs to Harry to ask her. "What would you say...if...if...I,uh,asked you?" Harry said. Ron made a slight groan,and dropped on the couch in exasperation. Hermione looked up and shrugged. "Yes,i guess," she said, closing her bag,and gathering her other books together. Ron got up from the couch,grinning. "Well, would you go with me then?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "As friends,of course," Harry added. Hermione smiled, "Well,then,that's a yes." Ron got up. "You agreed? You're going?" he asked excitedly. "I thought you were asleep," Hermione said. "But you're going,aren;t you? With Harry? To the Valentine's Ball?" he prodded. "I said yes didn't i?" Hermione sighed. "Well, got to be going. The head girls and boys of the houses are having a meeting with Professor McGonagall today. I'll be seeing you two," she said goodbye,and stepped out the door. Ron have a loud whoop. "That wasn't as hard as you thought,wasn't it Harry,old chum?" he asked, clapping Harry on the back. "But she thinks we're going as friends," he sighed sadly,taking a seat on the couch. "Aw,come on,Harry. You'll tell her at the ball,anyways. So lighten up! Cho said she would take care of everything,didn't she?" Ron tried to cheer him up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-3 weeks before the Ball-  
  
"No, Ron! Say 'Di mo rin' not 'Dimorrean!'" Cho said. Ron groaned. "Why do i have to take up this foreign language?" he asked. "It's part of my valentine's gift to Harry and Mione. So! Let's start again..." Cho and Ron were sitting in an empty classroom practicing foreign words,that Cho knew and Ron was just learning. Suddenly,they heard a commotion outside.   
  
Cho and Ron hurried towards the halls,and saw Draco and Harry looking daggers at each other. Jia was trying to get them to stop. Apparently, Draco had found out about Harry going out with Hermione,and had said something mean about her. "Take it back, Malfoy," Harry hissed throught clenched teeth. Hermione was standing behind him,not knowing what to do. "Just stop it,the both of you!" Cho shouted. Malfoy turned around,and walked towards Cho,an evil smile playing on his lips. "Well, if it isn't the beautiful Cho Chang. Come to make my day?" he asked,tracing a finger on Cho's cheek. Cho slapped it away. "Just pick on someone your OWN size, Malfoy," Cho glared at him. "Cho,please," Jia whimpered. But Cho ignored her. Draco laughed. "Do you mean your friend there? That Harry Potter? Well, for your information, Potter IS my size, Chang," he said, a triumphant grin on his face. The people watching them snickered. "Oh really?" Cho was near bursting. "I couldn't tell by the size of your HEAD," she retorted,her voice raising a little. "Cho," Jia groaned. Everyone started giggling. Malfoy frowned, glared at Cho, and brushed past her,muttering, "Just mind your own business, Chang." But Cho turned around to face his retreating figure. "Why should I?" she asked, as if daring him. "What?" Draco turned around sharply. "When it's quite obvious you're not minding yours?" Cho finished her sentence. Draco sniffed,and left. "All right, Cho!!" Ron whooped. Cho walked towards Harry. "All right Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded dumbly. As Cho went to ask Hermione how she was, Ron said, "Wow! Who would have thought! Cho's the only person who's defeated Malfoy verbally before!" he said. Harry grinned. "yeah, i know," he said. Jia, however,was not so pleased. "How could you treat him that way?" she demanded of Cho. "Jia, we will not start this conversation again," Cho sighed,walking away. Jia followed her. "He is such a sweet boy! And you just--" Cho cut her off. "See,Jia? See how stupid that Malfoy is? Now he's got the both of us almost fighting!" Cho said. Jia sighed, shut her mouth,and spoke no more about the much debated Draco that day.   
  
"Thanks for standing up for me back there, Harry," Hermione said, as she walked beside him towards their next class. "If CHo hadn't come, the argument wouldn't have ended. You should be thanking her," Harry replied. "I did. Now i'm thanking you," she smiled, Harry slightly blushed.   
  
-2 Weeks before ball-  
  
"Good! Good,Ron! I do believe you're catching up!" Cho had been harassing Ron daily with foreign language lessons. "I don't have a nice voice, Cho,and i'm very shy," Ron said. "Nonsense! You have a great voice! And,well, being shy is natural. Just think about our plan when you're up there," was the reply. Their lessons were over, and Ron and Cho were sitting under the shade of the tree, practicing. A few feet away, Ginny, Neville, Hermione,and Harry were engaged in the game of tag. "Don't they look romantic?" Cho sighed. Ron looked up from his language book and said, "Not really. They're just playing tag.And a bit childish for them,too. They're seventeen,and they're acting like eleven year olds." "Hush Ron! Neville! Over here!" Cho called. Neville broke from the game and walked over to them. "Alright,Nevie,would you mind if i revised the game?" Cho smiled her irresistable smile. Neville couldn't resist. "Alright. Make Harry it,and run as fast as your legs could carry you back to the castle. I'll call you back when it's the right time," Cho directed. "Why should i go back into the castle?" Neville asked. Ron cleared his throat,and made signs with his eyes at Harry and Hermione. Neville slowly grinned and agreed. He walked towards Harry. "Tag,Harry,you're it," he said, and before this could register in Harry's mind, he made for the castle. "Huh! Me? Im it? Whe-hey! hey Neville! wait up! hey!" Harry started running after Neville. But Neville was running as if his life depended on it, and reached the castle,leaving Harry breathless. Cho,Ron, and Hermione burst in laughter. "Well, since Neville clearly isn't playong anymore...you're the only one left," Harry glanced at Hermione. Hermione stopped laughing. "Ohhhh,nooo..." she burst into peals of laughter again,as she ran away from Harry. "I'm going to get you!" Harry ran after her. Cho chuckled in delight. "Well, dear Ron. Do you agree with me?" she asked,turning to Ron. "Yes, It's definitely getting romantic now," Ron grinned. "Now,back to your studies. Say Secret Love," Cho ordered. Ron groaned, "Lihim na pagsinta...aw,Cho,let's take a break..." "Ron, do you want to be standing there speechless in the middle of--ooooooh! Ron, look!" Cho pointed towards Harry,who had just grabbed his prey,and they were now rolling on the grass,Hermione struggling to get up. "This is gettin goooooood..." Ron smiled. "Yea,Harry!" Cho cheered, clapping her hands, laughing. "Let go of me, you..." Hermione had rolled on top of Harry, who had pinned her legs to his sides so she wouldn't be able to get up. "Let go!!" Hermione shrieked. "Or what?" Harry laughed. "Don't let go,Harry ole chap! Don't give in!" Ron called from his and Cho's spot under the tree. "Traitor!!!!" Hermione screamed back. Cho collapsed on the grass laughing at this comical position. "I'm serious, or i'll--" Hermione started. "Or what?" Harry asked again. Hermione made no reply, but struggled to get up again. Harry accidentalle pulled her sweater in order to keep her down,and saw him an inch away from Hermione's face. Ron nudged Cho,who was still laughing. Cho silenced up and watched. "Sorry...I..." Harry looked into her laughing, brown eyes. Hermione stared deeply back into his, unable to speak. She felt her heart thumping at her throat,afraid Harry might hear it. Cho lifted a hand, and Neville came running out of the castle like a gazelle. He stopped short when he saw Harry and Hermione in :ahem: that intimate position. Harry and Hermione looked up,interrupted from their trance. "Oh...uh...should i ...leave?" He pointed back to the castle,and still staring at them, "Uh,yeah..i'll,i'll just go...uh,see you guys at dinner!" and he ran for the castle again.  
  
Ron stared at Cho. "Why'd you do that for?" he scowled. "I'd rather save the kiss for the ball. And plus, Malfoy's over there watching," Cho replied,turning her head to look behind him, where Malfoy was talking with Jia,occasionally stealing glances at them. He was wearing that evil smile again. Meanwhile, Harry let go of Hermione,and she helped him get up. "Right..well..um...it's almost supper time i think,and i'll see you at dinner," hermione dashed for the castle,cheeks blushing furiously. As soon as she was gone, Draco came walking towards them in a quick pace. Cho rolled her eyes and started gathering her things. Ron did the same,at the same time glaring at Draco. "Having a bit of fun,Potter? Thinking that mudblood is starting to get pretty?" Draco said. Harry glowered at him. Ron almost punched him,if it were not for Cho,who held him back. "You're wasting your time with that beaver, Potter. Didn't think you would go so low--" Malfoy was interrupted by Cho, who had her bags on one arm, Ron on the other, walked right between him and Harry, saying, "Save it,Malfoy." Draco's attention was diverted. "And what will you do,Chang? Take your wand out and threaten to--" Cho walked up to him,brandishing her wand. "In fact i will. If you weren't my best friend's boyfriend, Malfoy, i would have hexed you a thousand times over by now. So leave..us..alone," Cho whispered vehemently. Then,she walked away,a shocked Ron by her side. Malfoy 'hmphed' at Harry,and walked back to a curious Jia. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
-1 Week before the Ball ^_~-  
  
Hermione walked out of the library,finishing her research for the day,and made for the common room. On her way, she bumped into Jia who was walking with her sister,Kun. "Hermione!" Jia squeaked. "Hey,Jia," Hermione dully greeted. "Hermione, wait," Jia said. "Yes?" Hermione asked. "You know, with Draco being my boyfriend and everything, i hope this hasn't put a rift in our friendship," she said carefully. Hermione smiled warmly, "Don't think of such things Jia. I'll always like you ,even if you get MARRIED to Malfoy one of these days," she said. "Tch,let's hope not, " Kun mumbled. "Oh, i highly doubt it! And Cho said to give you this. Well, we'll be going, see you Mione," Jia walked away after handing Hermione a sealed note. hermione opened it,gasped in suprise,and ran down the halls.  
  
"It's soooo beautiful..." Hermione breathed. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Ron had brought Cho in just for the occassion. They had bought Hermione a ball gown. "Why didn't you tell me?" hermione asked. "Well,we knew you forgot to bring a gown,and so we decided to buy it for you at hogsmeade," Cho replied. Ron sighed, "More like, CHO decided to buy it. Now i'm broke." Hermione laughed,and promised to pay him back, which cheered him up a bit. "So, Mione, you know how to dance don't you?" Cho asked, folding the gown back into the box. "Uhh...yes,a little bit," Hermione said. "How many times, i mean , in your whole lifetime,have you slow-danced?" Cho asked, pausing for her reply. "Uh...5?" Hermione answered weakly. Cho groaned,and Ron laughed. "Here. I just finished teaching Ron, so he'll show you. As for me, i've got to get out of here. I'm not even in my own house! See you both later," and with no further adieu, Cho left.   
  
"Ok, now to the left,Mione, no, to the LEFT," Ron directed. They had been practicing for an hour,and were both tired. "There! Now you've got it!" Ron sighed. "Tell me , Mione, we've been best friends forever,right?" he asked. "Uh huh..." Hermione tried getting her dancing steps right. "So, you'd tell me your deepest secrets,right?" Ron asked. "If i even HAD any..." Hermione snorted. "Good! Do you have any feelings for Harry then?" Ron flatly asked. Hermione's head snapped up. "Ronald Weasley! how dare you ask such a question!" she half scowling,half smiling said. "No, really,do you?" Ron persisted. "Harry and mine's relationship is strictly professional. I haven't any feelings for him as i haven't any for you," she said. "Aw,Mione,that hurt!" Ron said, pretending to be offended."Well, i like him and all,but my feelings for him are...he's just my best friend," Hermione explained."Yea right," Ron said,smiling. "No,Ron, i'm serious!" Hermione said,scowling,but she couldn't help grinning too. "Are you sure?" Ron asked. "Yes," Hermione sighed. Ron just stared at her. "Ron,stop it!" Hermione's scowl turned into a grin. "Tell me the truth or i'll get that truth potion from Snape's office," Ron said. They had stopped dancing and were standing three feet away from each other. "Are you threatning me?" Hermione whispered. "yes...i am," Ron replied, stepping closer to her. They stared at each other hard for a few moments,and finally, Hermione broke her gaze. "Alright,alright, so maybe i did have a crush on him ever since fifth year,and have dreamed of his lovely green eyes ever since he won that TriWizard Tournament,but,honestly,Ron, i don't have any feelings for him any more," Hermione sighed,and sat down. Ron sat down next to her and said, " Oh Hermione. You DO have feelings for him,you DO. " Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I know...but what AM i going to do?" she asked miserably. Ron grinned. "The ball. We've got everything planned. Just wait till Cho hears about this, i can almost hear her excited squeal."  
  
-LATER-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MYYYY WORRRD!!! MY DEEEEAAAARRRR MIONNNE!!!!" Cho screamed. Ron turned to Hermione. "Told you," he said. "Hermione! Oh this is just perfect! Oh it's like a puzzle! And you're the missing piece,oh!!" Cho squealed,clasping Hermione's hand. "Well, sorry to leave you at such a happy state, ladies, but i have to go. See you both later," with that, Ron left. Cho took Hermione's arm. "Hermione, you have no idea how you've made me happy," Cho sighed. "No,actually i don't," Hermione said laughing," I have something to ask you." "Anything,dear. " "Why do you think Harry chose....me...when practically any girl in Hogwarts would say yes at once if he asked them?" Hermione asked. "Don't you see,dear?" Cho asked. "He likes you. No, more than that. He loves you," Cho said. Hermione turned to her in suprise. "No! He doesn't. I mean,he-he can't possibly...he does?" Hermione asked, breathless. "I had the honor of being the first to know,dearie," Cho replied, her eyes laughing. "I won't believe it till he tells me himself," Hermione chuckled. "Oh,he'll tell you soon," Cho mumbled. "What?" Hermione turned to her. "Oh...nothing..so how's that slow dance coming?" 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Harry,Hermione. Tonight, meet me and Ron at Professor Flitwick's classroom. I just learned there;s a new slow dance style,and anyways,hermione needs practice...so i'll see you there,alright?" With that, Cho and Ron left a confused Hermione,and an amused Harry.  
  
-Evening: Flitwick's empty classroom-  
  
Hermione and Ron walked into the empty classroom,and found Cho and Ron already waiting there. "Finally! There you are! Now we can get started," Cho said, getting up from her seat and taking a rather large book from the desk. After looking in it for a few minutes with Hermione,Cho slammed the book shut. "Alright,Harry. Since I already taught Ron the new dance steps which shall be used at the upcoming ball, you shall practice with me,and Ron,you'll practice with Hermione," Cho said. She waved her wand,and soft music,out of nowhere,started playing.   
  
Cho moved Harry into position,taking his hand and putting it on her waist,and holding his other hand. "Ok,Harry. One step back. That's it. Now to the right,and forward,and back,gracefully now..." Harry followed her directions,and in return got much praise.   
  
Meanwhile,with Ron and Hermione...  
  
"Ow! Ron,that's the fourth time!!" Hermione rubbed the foot Ron had stepped on. "Sorry,Mione,but I just learned this style. Now,back,to the right,and forward.." Hermione looked over at Cho and Harry,who were laughing as Harry twirled and dipped Cho. She felt a slight pang of jealousy. *Why am i thinking like this? He already said he didn't have a crush on her anymore...We're just friends...but why...* "Hermione, you forgot to step back." Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh,sorry,Ron..." she said, correcting her mistake.   
  
After what seemed a long time, Cho stopped dancing with Harry and suggested they exchange partners. "I want to see how much you both have learned," she explained to Harry and Hermione,but in truth,she and Ron wanted to get them together. Ron grinned as Harry awkwardly slipped a hand around a blushing Hermione's waist. "Come *on*!" Cho hissed,and took Ron's arm. "That's it! One two three,one two three,and turn.." Cho directed as Hermione and Harry stiffly danced together. "Do you think it's working?" Cho whispered to Ron. "Yes. I think it is. I mean,just look at them," Ron replied,dipping her. They both turned their heads,and watched Harry and Hermione dance. "Ugh,this will not do," Cho walked over to the other dancing pair. "Harry, you have to grasp the waist...like this," she said, pulling Harry's arm tighter around Hermione's waist. Then she pushed Hermione closer to Harry,so their bodies were almost touching each other. "Honestly!! This isn't the first time you've danced!" Cho said. *It's the first time i've danced with Hermione,with a crush on her and everything* Harry thought. Cho mumbled something to Ron,who grinned,and they left the room,telling the pair to keep dancing till they came back. The seemed more awkward than ever with Cho and Ron gone. Harry was hermione wince. "Are you tired?" he asked. "No, not really. Just my arm," she said, indicating the one she was holding up with his. "Here," Harry said, taking her arm and putting it around his neck. He placed his other arm on her waist. So their position was like this: Harry had both hands around her,and Hermione had both arms wrapped around his neck. "So,uh,how long do you think they'll keep us dancing tonight?" Hermione choked out. Harry cracked a smile, "Probably till we get it right. Cho's alot like you,you know. A perfectionist." Hermione laughed. "I'd be doing the same thing if i had wanted to get you and Cho together.." then she stopped,and was silent for some moments. "Which dance style is this one,anyways?" Harry asked,hoping to spark a conversation. "According to the book that Cho borrowed,this one's called..." Harry almost sighed in relief. It was easier having her chatting than him.   
  
-Outside the classroom-  
  
"This is geting harder and harder,Cho," Ron whispered. "Well,bear with it,if you want them together," she whispered back. "Studying a foreign language,now a new dance style...what's next?" Ron grumbled. "Hush! They'll hear! I gave you a book about that language,Ron,have you been reading it?" she asked. "yes," Ron sighed. "Well,good,you need to perfect your lines for the ball," she said. "I'm not sure i can do this,Cho. I told you... I'm a very shy person," he said. "Yeah,well you'll get used to it..." she assured him. "What if i forget?" he asked. "Jia will be there to magic up some written subtitles in case you forget,so stop worrying!...Do you think we should take a peek at them now?" she asked. Ron nodded in agreement,and they stuck their heads in the doorway quietly,so as not to be heard. Cho almost gasped in delight,as Ron almost burst into incredulous laughter. There Harry and Hermione was, in each other's arms, Hermione's head leaning on his shoulder,and Harry's chin resting on her head. "They look so sweet....." Cho whispered. "CHo! can't...breath..." Ron wheezed. Cho pushed Ron out of sight and closed the door quietly before they were heard. "What's wrong with you?" Cho asked,as Ron let out barks of laughter. "You don't get it. Two of my best friends are in there,falling in love! The thought of it is just comical..." Ron tried to stop laughing. "Well,put on a straight face,because i'm going back in! It's very late,and we still have to practice your foreign phrases tomorrow," Cho said, opening the door and entering the classroom. Ron groaned and followed. Harry and hermione didnt even notice them enter.  
  
Ron almost started chuckling again,if it weren't for Cho,who slapped him hard on the back. "Erhem!!" Cho cleared her throat. Harry and Hermione looked up to the sly,grinning faces of Cho and Ron. "Oh! How were we?" Hermione asked. "Both of you will KILL at the ball, i am serious," Cho said,ecstatically. Harry and Hermione blushed. "Uhhh..thanks? hehe.." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, it's getting, late, i'll see all of you tomorrow," with a shy look at Harry,Hermione exited the classroom. Cho turned around to smile at Harry,a sly look in her eyes. THAT was when Ron started shoving Harry,and jeering. "Whooooooooooooooooo,you have got it, BAD,matey!" he said. Harry half scowled,and half smiled, saying, "Oh shut it,Ron!" 


	6. Chapter 6

~Day Before the Valentines Ball~  
  
Neville,Ginny,Harry,Ron,Cho,and Hermione were having a snow ball fight outside the castle. Jia and Draco stood by talking,Draco's arm around her to keep her warm from the cold(smiling everytime he turned to her too,which was very rare in Draco),Crabbe and Goyle in deep interest at who would win at the snowball fight.   
  
Cho,Hermione,and Ginny had built a remarkable fort,made out of snow about Cho's height. Though it had taken them terribly long. The boys had constructed a rather odd looking fort,made out of a little snow piled thinly high in a heap,with twigs and sticks sticking out of it. The girls fort looked much more stronger,and professional. And they proved it too.  
  
"HA! TAKE THAT YOU MANGY MONGREL!" Cho threw a rather large snowball at Ron. Ron dodged it expertly,and threw another back at Cho. "Alright,you just keep shooting at them,Cho and Ginny,distract them now," Hermione said. The boys,who were too busy shooting snowballs at Cho and Ginny,didn't notice Hermione throwing snowballs aimed at their FORT. Their already poorly constructed fort, was already collapsing. After Hermione was seen shooting the largest snowball at their fort, it collapsed. The girls started running towards them.   
  
" RETREAT! RETREAT!" Neville cried,arms flailing. Much laughter came,as Cho grabbed Harry's neck from behind,causing him to fall. Ron started running away from Hermione who was chasing him,and Neville tasted a mouthful of snow from Ginny. Cho got up,thinking the whole thing was over,until Harry came and pulled her back on the ground. "Jiiiiaaaaaaaaa!!!" Cho shrieked from her helpless position. Jia turned from Malfoy,and started running to her friend's aid. Hermione grabbed Ron,and pushed him to the ground. "Ha! Bloody cold down there,isn't it?" she said, putting a boot on his chest. Ron pulled her leg causing her to straddle him,kicking with yelps. Hermione's stray eye caught Cho and Harry. Harry was wrestling Cho back into the snow,with Jia trying to pull him off by the neck. Hermione suddenly felt jealous again. *Why am i thinking of this again? He doesn't...like..her...anymore...*she thought. So lost was she in her thoughts, she didn't realize Ron,who had said, "Alright,i'm through. Have to get back to the common room for coffee. Hermione? Mind getting off?" Hermione snapped back to attention. "Oh...sorry," she said. "Uh..guys?" Hermione said to a wrestling Cho,Jia,and Harry. They stopped and looked up. "Yes?" Harry asked. "I'm going to the common room for some hot chocolate.." hermione said, turning to walk away. "WAIT! wait,wait,Mione,wait," Cho ran after her. "Why don't you stay here and-Ginny,and i,and uh...Jia! yes,Jia! WE"LL go for the drinks, Right, we'll be right back. Neville? Ginny? DRACO? Jia, you want to bring DRACO? Ugh,fine as long as he behaves. What are you all waiting for? Just wait here Mione. No,Harry,you stay. Someone's got to keep Mione company,right? Now then, we'll see you both in a bit," Cho hurridly said. "Very smooth," Ron muttered as he walked past her. In a moment Hermione and Harry were left alone,confused,and puzzled. Hermione stood a few fet from Harry,who was still on the ground covered in snow. She was still looking at the retreating backs of the others heading for the castle when she heard, "Mione? Mind helping me up?"   
  
Hermione turned and walked towards him. "Cho really got you,didn't she?" she said,taking his hand and pulling him on his feet. "Yep,she sure did. So did Jia.Thanks," Harry said, as Hermione helped him shove away the snow from his clothes. "Say,why didn't you come and attack me?" Harry asked. "Oh, I thought with two girls already harassing you..." Hermione said. Harry laughed. "Yes. Two girls are TOO much for me," he said. Hermione chuckled absently. "Er...so how's you studies?" Harry asked. "No wait, dont answer that question. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Harry changed his topic. "Oh! Tomorrow! Um,yes. I still have to find a way to smuggle Cho into the common room to help me dress and all that," Hermione said. Harry laughed. "Cho,you're overdoing it..." he muttered under his breath. "Hmm? Did you say anything,Harry?" Hermione asked. "Uh,no.." Harry replied. "Well,there they are," Hermione said. Cho and the rest were trooping back towards them, steaming mugs in their hands. "Great stragety you girls planned back there. The snowball fight i mean," harry said. "Oh,thank you. Just proves how much smarter and sensible women are," Hermione teased. "What? Men are clearly the most sensible," Harry sniffed. "Indeed? Then why,may i ask, did you MEN build such an absurd looking fort?" Hermione asked. "Absurd? Ours was nothing near absurd! Why, with Lieutenat Longbottom and Weasly,i supervised the construction of it!" Harry protested. "So THAT'S why the fort looked and was absurd. YOU were the one who supervised the building of it!" Hermione said,suddenly grinning. "Hey watch it there,Granger," Harry smiled back. "Didn't know we were on last name terms,Potter," Hermione shot back.   
  
"Er--" A voice interupted them. They both turned and found a grinning Cho,a sly looking Ron,an eyebrow raised Ginny,a broad-smiling Neville,a mischievious smiling Jia,and puzzled looking Draco. "Should we leave?" Cho asked, about to turn. "No! We've been waiting for that coco,give it here," Harry said. Cho and Ron gave the extra cups of hot chocolate,and they all drank together,laughing and chatting in the cold.Even Malfoy managed to enjoy himself. "I wonder how long the snow will stay here," Ginny mused. "Oh probly till next month,"Ron replied.  
  
~Afternoon Before the Ball~  
  
"Green robes?"   
"Check"  
"Glasses?"  
"DUH,check."  
"Hair combed?"  
"Is that even POSSIBLE?"  
"Ok,ok,fine,just tame it or something. Suit?"  
"Check."  
  
Ron and Harry were checking the needed 'supplies' for the ball. As for now, It was Ron's turn to check on Harry. "Alright. You're good to go," Ron said. "My turn. Robes?"  
"Check."  
"Suit?"  
"Check."  
"Hair combed?"  
"Will do."  
"Freckles?"  
"HAAARYYYY.."  
"Ok,ok. You're good to go too," Harry said. He sighed. "I'm nervous," he said. "I'm not," Ron replied. "Why?" Harry asked. "Weeell,i dunno. Maybe cuz i don't have a crush on Cho? And we're going as friends?" he said. "Ah, i see..." Harry sighed again. "Don't worry,Harry. We've got it all planned. Just remember to tell Hermione how you feel tonight," Ron said. Harry just nodded in reply.  
  
-Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory-  
  
"Alright,Hermione,what look would you like?" Cho asked, as Hermione took a seat. "Shouldn't you do your make-up first?" Hermione asked back. "I can do mine easily. Now, your dress color is purple.." Cho trailed on,picking out the right makeup supplied from the box. "Jia, please wet Hermione's hair..no,no comb it first," Cho told Jia, who had agreed to come help too. "What style,Hermione? Curly? Straight? In a bun?" Jia asked. "French twist with curls, if you don't mind," Hermione answered. Jia giggled, "Not at all!" "Now, close your eyes Hermione. No,not that tight. There..." Cho applied light purple eyeshadow to Hermione's eyelids. "Nervous?" Cho smiled. "Is it really that obvious?" Hermione asked,dread in her voice. Cho laughed,and Jia grinned. "Nothing's obvious with you,Hermione. Alright,you can open your eyes now," Cho replied. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
A/N: k yall. u know the foreign language ron n cho sing? it's tagalog,cuz i didnt haf time to make up a whole new language,k? enjoy,and oh this isnt the last chapter juss ta let yall know ;)  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
"I'll see you both downstairs. Draco will be waiting. Oh and you look wonderful,Hermione," Jia said, leaving the dormitory. "Thanks. And you look beautiful too," Hermione replied graciously. Jia had on a beautiful red gown,off the shoulders,and a long puffy bottom. She wore a dark robe over it for now. Her dark hair pulled into a beautiful bun,curls sliding down her neck. Cho was wearing a long v-necked black velvet dress,with amounts of red lace under the long wavy sleeves. Her sleek black hair was in a loose bun,curls framing her face and neck(a 'do similar to Jia's). She looked very elegant. Hermione was pure beauty. Jia had arranged her long brown hair into a beautiful french twist,as Hermione had suggested,with curls streaming down her neck. The dark purple gown Ron and Cho had bought her fit her figure perfectly. It was off the shoulders,and reached the floor. On top of it all, Hermione wore a small, see-thru, glittery,purple jacket,that Jia had lent her. "Hermione,you look...breathless," Cho said, admiring her and Jia's work. Hermione giggled. "Thank you," she whispered,clasping Cho's hand. "You're welcome. The boys will be waiting for us at the Great Hall. My,my, it's already six o'clock! The ball starts in half an hour. I'll be going now, are you coming?" Cho asked. "Yes, i'll be there. Would you mind if i stayed up here a bit more before going down? I'd like to compose myself," hermione asked, shyly. Cho smiled, "Of course,dear! Take your time, but don't be late. Before i go,how do i look?" Cho asked. "You look beautiful,Cho,as always. I have no idea why Harry lost his crush on you," Hermione replied. "Because he likes y-uh...Thank you,Mione. I'll be seeing you in a bit,alright? Let's get this show on the road!" With that,Cho stepped out and made for the Great Hall. As soon as she left,hermione turned to the mirror. She gave a big sigh. "Right. Let's get this show on the road.." she whispered to herself. "You look wonderful,dearie," the mirror told her.   
  
~Great Hall~  
  
"Cho,you look..." Harry started as Cho walked into the room. "Beautiful? Graceful? Absolutely Superb?" Cho asked, as Harry twirled her around. "All of the above," Harry smiled back. "Why, i am flattered,Mr. Potter," Cho replied. "I am starting to regret i didn't ask you out before Ron did, " Harry said. Cho slapped him on the arm playfully,blushing all the same. Ron walked over. "Cho! You look...wow!" he said,eyes bulging. Cho just laughed. "Wait till you boys see Hermione. She is such a pretty sight!" "Probably not as pretty as you," Harry teased. "We'll have none of that,Harry. The only girl i want to see you flirt with tonight,is Hermione," she said seriously. "Hear,Hear!" Ron echoed. Jia walked over, her arm under Malfoy's. She had taken her robe off,and was showing off her beautiful gown. "You are a spectacle,Jia. Wonderful work of art," Ron commented. "Thank you,Ron," Jia replied. She looked to Harry expectantly. "You look beautiful,Jia," Harry said. "Thanks. Draco, mind giving me a cup of punch? Thank you," Jia pushed Draco to the drinks table. "So, everything going well?" she whispered,as Draco went off to get their drinks. "Yes, everything. Oh,Harrry...." Cho suddenly said,smiling. Harry looked at her. "What is it?" Cho,Jia,and Ron were looking behind him,smiling their heads off,sly looks in their eyes. "Dishy looking bird at twelve o clock," Cho replied, still smiling at him slyly. "Twelve o clock? Well that's (Harry checks his chrono) about six more hours from now is it? What are--" "The NAVIGATION CODES,idiot,not the TIME!!" Ron whispered,in a frustrated tone.   
  
Harry turned around. There Hermione was,standing a few feet from him,looking nervous,shy,and simply beautiful. Harry was dazed by her beauty. He heard Cho's voice as if from far away, "I chose her dress,what do you think?" ".......brilliant.." Harry absently replied. Then he slowly walked towards Hermione, never taking his eyes off her,heart pounding in his ears,making him dizzy. "Mione..." he whispered,when he got to her. He opened his mouth again to say how wonderful she looked,but no matter how he forced his tongue to move and say something,it stuck frozen in place. Hermione smiled. "You look great too,Harry," she said. Harry found himself smiling back,and saying nothing,acting dumb. "ERHEM! Harry was just about to say how BEAUTIFUL you LOOKED today,HERMIONE,"Jia said, giving Harry glances,that told him to say something. "Oh! Right. You,you look....breathless," harry said. "That was exactly what Cho said. Here, let me get us some punch," Hermione walked away,thinking better to go get the drinks herself,since Harry might spill them on his way back. Harry watched her walk away. "WELL?" Cho scowled,waiting for his opinion. Harry turned to Cho, grabbed her arms,kissed her on the cheek,and took her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he said, then let go,and walked over to Hermione,accidentally walking into malfoy,who spilled his punch on the ground.. "So not what i expected," Cho said,confused. Ron cleared his throat. "Will you honor me with a dance, Miss Chang?" he asked. sweeping into a riduculous bow,hand extended. Cho laughed,and said yes. Jia looked at Draco,who hurridly took her in hisarms for a dance also. "Cho, i'm nervous," Ron said, as they danced the waltz. "Oh,Ron! Don't be! Just think. After Harry and Hermione get married--" "GET MARRIEED?!" "It's a possibility,Ron,don't be ridiculous..as i was saying, when they get married they'll have US to thank," Cho comforted him. Ron gave a small groan.   
  
Harry walked right behind Hermione. She had her back turned, so she didnt see him there. When she was done pouring the drinks,she turned and found harry a foot away. "OH! Dear, Harry,don't scare me like that!" she said, laughing,her eyes wide. "Oh! Uh,sorry," Harry apologized,chuckling himself at his own stupidity. "Here," Hermione handed him his glass. Harry mumbled his thanks and started sipping his juice. "Jia's looking pretty tonight,isn't she?" Harry noted,watching a laughing Jia in the arms of her knight-in-shining-armor,Draco...who happened to be smiling himself. "yes. Draco definitley doesnt fit in the picture though,what a pity," Hermione sighed. The music stopped,and everyone clapped. "Everyone,please take your seats," Prof. Dumbledore said. Everyone moved into groups on the round tables provided. Cho and Ron signalled for Harry and Hermione to join them. When they did get there, Jia and Draco were already sitting down and ordering their meals. "Hmm. Steak,mashed potatoes,with a bit of gravy,please. And some fries," Cho told her plate. The plate magically conjured her meal. "Yuuumm! I'll have what she had," Ron told his plate. His plate produced the same meal that Cho had asked for. After they were all finished ordering, Draco leaned over to Jia,and whispered something. She turned to Draco almost immediately,and whispered back, "Yes of course." Draco smiled,took her hand,and they both stood and headed for the gardens. "Now what do you suppose those two are up to?" Cho asked, her eyes glowing fiercely,Harry could almost see the fire within. "Aw,come on,Cho,Let her have a bit of fun," Harry said. "Fun? If MAKING OUT is your definition of FUN Potter,i HIGHLY disagree!" Cho retorted,still watching the retreating backs of Jia and Draco.   
  
The music started again,and Cho practically wore herself out,making signs to Harry to ask Hermione to dance. He finally did,and they both glided on the dance floor, remembering the dance steps Ron and Cho taught them. "This isn't that hard,isn't it?" Harry asked. "No! Not really," Hermione replied,looking up from her feet. They danced without saying much,till the music stopped,and Professor McGonagall asked for their attention. "This year's Valentine's Ball, we have chosen our performers for the next song," McGonagall said, motioning Lee Jordan for the slip of paper he was holding. Lee walked up to the podium,and handed her the paper. Mcgonagall put on her reading glasses and said, "This year's ball performers will be by Ronald Weasly from Gryffindor,and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. They will be singing the love song, Secret Love,in the Tangal language." Hermione and Harry looked at each other in suprise, as Cho and Ron stepped up to the stage. The music struck up,and everyone started slow dancing. "What are they doing?" Hermione whispered feverishly,as she and Harry started to dance again. "I...i don't know. Look at the bright side though,last time Neville sang,and we were afraid he would shatter the hall's window glasses.He even kept the trolls away with his song," Harry said. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, and said, "Yes,and i know the Tangal language. Oh look, Cho's singing. Want me to translate?" she asked. Harry nodded.   
  
**Isip ko,ay gulo**  
  
"My thoughts are a mess.."  
  
**Di alam anong gagawin**  
  
"I dont know what to do.."  
  
**Kung ako,iiwas,ang say ay sasabihin..**  
  
"If i avoided what i was going to tell you.."  
  
**Na ako sayo,may pagtingin..**  
  
"That i have an interest in you.."  
  
**Di mo lang ito napapansin..**  
  
"You just don't notice it.."  
  
**Meron bang makapagsasabi, iniisip kita?**  
  
"Would anyone know that i think of you?"  
  
**At meron bang may alam na laging,hinahanap ka?**  
  
"And would anyone know that i'm always looking for you?"  
  
**Kung ako naman ay iiwas, malalaman mo ba?**  
  
"If i avoided this,would you ever know.."  
  
**Na ako ay may lihim,na pagsinta**  
  
"...that i have a secret Love for you."  
  
Harry sighed. The song was meant for him,he knew. Cho's words fit in perfectly to what he was feeling. Then Ron came on,his voice suprisingly good.  
  
**Alam mo na akoy*  
  
"Did you know that i..."  
  
**Meron rin gustong sabihin**  
  
"Also have something to tell you.."  
  
Harry looked up and found Hermione staring at him as she translated.  
  
**Wag ka na,mag taka..**  
  
"Don't wonder anymore.."  
  
** At akoy meron aaminin**  
  
"I have something to confess..."  
  
**Na ako sayo,may pagtingin...**  
  
"That i also have an interest in you.."  
  
**Di mo rin ito,napapansin..**  
  
"You just dont notice it either.."  
  
Cho and Ron's voice sang together.  
  
**Meron bang makapagsasabi,  
iniisip kita at meron bang may alam na laging,  
hinahanap ka?  
Kung ako naman,ay iiwas, malalaman mo ba?  
Na ako at may lihim na pagsinta?**  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Harry found himself asking. "What?" Hermione furrowed her brows. "Oh,you mean the song..." Hermione said. "Oh,never mind, it's--" Hermione silenced him with a look. "Yes," she said. "Pardon?" Harry asked. "yes, the song..it's meaning. ..It's..it's true. I..I'm...you see...." she stuttered. "I think i'm falling in love with you," Harry cut in. Hermione looked up,her eyes incredolous. "No, i AM in love with you. You see...ever since you turned sixteen. Or somewhere around that time..I-i found out i really did have feelings for you,though i denied it at first," Harry said. "But...but I...thought you were in love with Cho?" hermione asked. "Oh Mione. That was before,i've told you countless times. Cho and i ...we're best friends. Good friends. See...you and Cho have just..changed places in my heart, i guess," Harry said,blushing. Hermione sighed, "Oh,harry. That's so sweet. I..I've had feelings for you...too," she said. Harry stopped blushing and stared. "Ever since..um...fifth year, i think. I've tried ignoring it,like you had,but it just kept coming back. I couldn't get rid of the feeling," Hermione confided. Harry smiled a little. "And then, with Cho and Ron suddenly seeming to try to pair us up, i couldn't help but..play along," hermione finished. Harry chuckled. "They WERE trying to match us actually. See i told Cho,then Ron,then Jia. And they all had this hysterical 'matchmaking' plan in their heads,and i didn't know they were MATCHING us, just that they wanted us together and would do anything to get us together..." Harry trailed off,but he stopped when he saw hermione's eyes staring into his deeply. "I love you Harry," she said. Harry caught his breath. "I love you,Hermione," he whispered back. And as Ron's and Cho's song ended slowly, Hermione and Harry both leaned in for a soft, first kiss.  
  
**Kung ako naman, ay iiwas, malalaman mo ba?  
  
....na ako ay may lihim  
.....na ako ay may lihim  
  
Na pagsinta.......**  
  
Cho and Ron stepped down to cheers and applause. harry and hermione noticed this,and they stopped kissing immediately. "AHA!!" Ron said, as he reached them. "'Aha' what?" Hermione asked innocently. "You mean,the lot of you weren't kissing?" Ron asked, confused. "Oh,yes we were. We were both kissing so passionatly,and moving sooo fast, that you can't even see our lips touching," was Harry's sarcastic reply. "Oh! Well.. i'll just go then.." Ron said, about to head for the desert table, when Cho grabbed him by the arm. "I saw you. Admit it," she seethed at harry and hermione. "Oh...alright..we did kiss," Harry and Hermione braced themselves for the cheers and jeers. But recieved none. Cho and Ron looked enraged. "You KISSED?" Ron asked,glaring. "AND?" Cho asked, herself glowering too. "Well...we ....admitted our love for each other and.." Cho stopped Harry with a look. "Just what we wanted to hear," she began angrily. She and Ron looked at each other,then back to Harry and Hermione. They didn't have time to react because before they knew it, Ron was whooping and clapping Harry's back,and Cho was hugging Hermione,at the same time dabbing her eyes with a kerchief. "What in heaven's name?" Hermione asked. Ron looked crazy with joy,and Cho was sobbing into her hankerchief. "We're so proud of you!" Cho said,her voice teary. Harry and Hermione smiled. "Ohh,Cho," Hermione said, hugging Cho again. "I wish Jia was here," Ron said, watching Cho kiss Harry. "Oh,HER," was Cho reply. "She and Malfoy are probably snogging behind the largest rosebush," she said, blowing her nose angrily. Jia and Draco came walking up. "Where have the both of you been?" Cho asked,turning to them. "A walk in the gardens," Jia replied. Cho sighed in relief. "What's going on?" Jia asked,seeing Cho had tears in her eyes. "They..they..." Cho almost started bawling again, when Ron said, "They're an item." Jia looked at Harry and hermione. A smile spread across her face. She positively screamed,causing everyone to turn their way. After congratulations were passed around again, Neville stepped up to the podium. "I am going to sing Happy Birthday sweet Sixteen. And!" he said, as he heard everyone groaning. "..Ginny put a charm on me to make my voice sound like Neil Sidaka's or whatever his name was, so don't worry.." Everyone brightened up. "Come on! Let's dance,peeps!" Ron said,taking Cho. "Hey wasnt that the song that was playing on my sixteenth birthday?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed. "So it is. And it exactly portrays what my thoughts were when you entered the room," he said. Hermione blushed,and they both stated dancing to the upbeat tune.  
  
"Tonight's the night, i've waited for.   
Because you're not a baby,anymore.  
You've turned into the prettiest girl i've ever seen,  
Happy birthday,sweet sixteen...."  
And with Neville singing their songs, everyone danced the night away. 


	8. Chapter 8 Conclusion

LAST CHAPTER hope u like it  
  
~AFTER GRADUATION OF FINISHING HOGWARTS STUDENTS(those in their seventh,and last,years)~  
  
Cho and Ron stepped into the train first,to search for an empty compartment. Ginny and Neville had decided to sit with some of their other friends,and Hermione and Harry waited outside. "I swear I saw Cho crying as she went in," Hermione said, indicating Cho's premature entrance into the train. "Yes...I don't blame her," Harry said. He sighed, "Hogwarts...has always been my home. Life will truly be different without it." Hermione pressed his arm gently. "Oh,don't look so sad,Harry. We're always free to come visit,aren't we? And anyways, it's time we submitted our college applications," hermione comforted him. Harry smiled. "I guess. I'll miss this old school. So many good memories in it...." he said softly. "And Voldemort being gone," Hermione put in abruptly. Harry touched the still unhealed wound at his side. He had finally defeated Voldemort during his last year in Hogwarts,a fight to remember. "You're saying his name now?" Harry asked,still looking beyond the lake and towards the castle. "Well,he's gone,so nobody's afraid of him anymore,so yes, i'm saying his name now," Hermione replied. Harry smiled. "Well, off we go then..." with that,Harry let Hermione inside the train,and followed her after a last glance at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He muttered a soft,precious,unheard goodbye,then stepped in.   
  
"Where's Jia?" Harry found himself asking Cho,who was sitting on the bench nearest the window. She was looking out,eyes still filled with tears. Ron was doing his best to comfort her. "She's decided to ride with Draco," was the short reply. Harry patted her shoulder,and sat opposite her,beside Hermione,and also looked out the window. "Giny's with Neville. I really think they've taken a liking to each other," Harry said,trying to cheer her up. "Oh really?" Cho was distracted for a moment. Ron groaned. "Aw,no,Cho, I AM NOT PLAYING MATCHMAKER AGAIN," he said, waving his hands and shaking his head at her. "And why not? Our first match was quite successful. Come now,Ron,don't you like Neville?" Cho asked, clearly excited once more. The train started moving. "Well...yeah,of course i do. But don't you think he's much too older for--" "Then it's settled!" Cho interrupted Ron's reply. "Our next mission, to get Ginny and Neville together. Oh,and maybe on Harry's wedding shower--" Here she was interrupted by both Harry and Hermione. "WEDDING SHOWER?" Cho looked at them as if they were mad. "Yes,wedding shower! Either of you have got to get married sometime...so at some shower,we'll sing this Elvish song i know,it's quite easy Ron,don't look at me like that. And we'll......." Cho raved on and on,while Ron looked at her,petrified with horror. Harry chuckled and put an arm around Hermione. "I agree. Their first match was successful," he said. "Me too," Hermione said,leaning into his kiss. A mischievious glint lit Harry's eye. he looked up and said very loudly, "HERMIONE WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Cho stopped talking(became petrified herself),and Ron stared at him. They both shouted, "WHAT?!"  
  
And you make your own conclusion. :wink:  
[A/N]: plzzz revieww!!! 


End file.
